Neptune
by persian85033
Summary: Ceres is to visit Neptune
1. Chapter 1

"Because Aphrodite rose from the sea. And because my name is Shinju."said Ceres.

"And because it'll relieve a little of the boredom around here."added Malwina.

"Oh."Ceres's face fell. "Every time the court has gone anywhere, we still have to have lessons anyway."

Malwina sighed.

"It's true."she agreed.

"And forget the trip itself."Fayruza reminded them.

Whenever they had been anywhere the entire court travelled with them. Not something simple. And that was only here on Venus. Now they would be leaving the planet and going all the way to Neptune, to Triton Castle.

"Seeing Neptune would be fun, though."said Ceres. "And the princess of Neptune will make us feel welcome. Triton Castle may not be as big as Magellan, or Ceres, but it must be pretty, too."

"Twenty five wards. Here we have eighteen, Magellan twenty five, and the Moon Palace, fifty. Triton is done in Revival, though."she referred to the type of architecture.

It was obvious from her expression that it was not one of her favorites. The Palace of Ceres was done in the Imperial Style. The Moon Palace and Magellan Castle were done in the Baroque style. Architecture was one of the lessons that the girls at Ceres's court were given.


	2. Chapter 2

They were greeted by almost the entire elegant Neptonian court. The Cereans, not to be outdone, were also dressed in the most elegant livery, all the nobles wearing their coats of arms embroidered on their dresses and uniforms.

The Princess of Neptune sent her gifts of shells, not only scallop shells, but different kinds of shells, all which had at one point housed different kinds of sea creatures. Many of the shells, also made up jewelry. Ceres also received a hand mirror. A real Neptonian hand mirror! With it came a complete toiletry set.

In return Ceres had brought several wines, dried fruits, and ciders which had been made from her own orchards, as well as barley, and different grains and flours, as well as cold cereal. The Princess of Neptune was very amused by a golden honey dipper. It was somewhat similar to Ceres's own ducal rod. She gave the Neptonian ladies handsome girdles, and an especially elegant ones with aquamarines for the princess, as well a gold salt shaker. Ceres had also given her many types of honey, as well as honeycomb, different fruit preserves, flavored nuts, jams and jellies, as well as cheeses. She also brought the princess metal cups, gold plate, as well as other metal plates mined from Venus, and many gemstones mined from Earth in her father's kingdom.

Ceres also brought one of her finest horses as a gift for the princess. Horse racing, polo, and other equine sports were also a favorite sport among the Neptonians, as well as one of Ceres's favorite.

Finally, they were taken to see the princess herself.

The entrance hall was at Triton was much bigger than that at Ceres. The Princess of Neptune sat on a throne somewhat similar to Minako's at Magellan. It was made of seashell, but without any flowers. While Minako's had only scallop shells, Neptunes had corrals and different kinds of seashells. Princesses of Neptune also didn't marry, so there was no throne to her right for a consort. The Princess held a triton.

Ceres stepped up and performed her best curtsy for Neptune, waiting for her to gesture that she may rise. Neptune gestured for her to rise.

"I am very honored to meet Your Grace of Ceres."said Neptune.

"I am much more so to meet Your Royal Highness of Neptune."said Ceres.

She had brushed up on her Neptonian before her trip. She knew how it pleased people when one knew their speech. She just hoped her Venusian accent wasn't too notable.

"You're certainly different than what I imagined when I sent the corral teether."

Ceres blushed. It was true that she had a corral teether as a toddler.

"I am very honored to have received it."


	3. Chapter 3

The Venusian ambassdress also welcomed Ceres to Neptune. Ceres thought she had never seen a Venusian so...Neptonian. Instead of dressing in the style of the Venusian court, she wore a dress more in the Neptonian style, with a mermaid skirt. She curtsied to Ceres, and kissed her hand.

"I welcome Your Grace of Ceres to the Planet of the Deep Waters."she said. "I hope you will find your stay here pleasant."

"I am sure I will. I am not sure I will learn to become Neptonian, though."she giggled at the ambasadress.

The woman smiled a little at her.

"In my job it is sometimes helpful to take on the customs of the planet I am sent to. And to help Your Grace with your lessons here."

"Hmm."said Ceres.

* * *

"I hope Her Highness likes my playing on the lyre."said Ceres. "And my singing. And dancing."

The Princess of Neptune was very fond of music. Ceres and Minako also loved music, as well as dancing.

"You'll impress Her Highness very much, Your Grace. She might accept you into the Order of the Siren!"said Malwina.

Both Malwina and Fayruza wore matching seashell brooches given to them by the Princess of Neptune. The other girls at Ceres's court had also been given gifts by the princess. Ceres had also given gift to the Princess of Neptune's ladies.

"Mama and Papa would be so proud if any of the outer princesses grant me any of their planetary orders!"

"She'll knight you as a Lady of the Order of Poseidon. His Lordship and Her Highness would consider it an insult if she didn't."Malwina told her.

"Yes, but those are expected orders. I mean, others. Like you said, the Order of the Siren. The ones one earns by merit."

"You'll have to impress Her Highness of Neptune. I hope this trip isn't just work, work, work. Some of it has to be fun, doesn't it? You'll be setting a fashion for skirts with higher hems on Neptune."said Malwina, admiring a pair of her mistress's dancing slippers.

The shoes were higher than the ones she usually wore, with the heels and platform a transparent plastic, in which several layers of pearls could be seen. The bottom of the shoe was a solid gold. Malwina had designed the shoes herself. She was making the hem on some of Ceres's dresses a little higher, so her shoes would be more noticeable.

"You might want to add corals to decorate them, as well?"she asked herself.

"That might be a little much!"Ceres exclaimed.

"I am sure the Neptonians will love be very impressed by them. They might become the height of fashion on Neptune."said Fayruza.

"And it will be Your Grace wearing them."said Malwina.

They were very unlike the shoes Ceres usually wore when she dressed for court. She wore Mary Janes for her every day wear, or riding boots when she went riding. The shoes she used when she dressed for court were usually kitten heels, and decorated with a small bow on the top or back. Her Mary Janes usually had bows where the strap was buckled. It felt strange to be wearing shoes with no bows. The liking for bows and ribbons on Venus meant that just about all the ladies wore bows and ribbons. In their hair, on their dresses, on their jewelry, on their shoes.

"It has been ages since I've tasted quince honey!"said the princess. "Apple jam as well! A healthy way to make something unhealthy. Fruits disguised as desserts, tarts, and pastries."

"They can't stay fresh that long."Ceres apologized. "Otherwise, I would have brought Your Highness fresh fruit."

"I've tasted fresh fruit from Ceres. You're right. It's a shame they can't survive the journey from there to here. The jams and preserves are excellent, however."

"They're from the ducal orchards."Ceres beamed. "I picked the fruit that went into them myself. The honey and honeycombs are also from my own bees."

"That means you know how to pick out the best fruit. Some people find it very difficult, even out of a fruit bowl. I'm one of them. Don't tell me you picked the honeycomb as well."

"Oh, the beekeeper did that. I don't like to go out among the beehives. The honey is delicious, but I'm too afraid of being stung! I can tell the different types of honey, however."

The princess nodded.

"I would expect you would."

Neptune gestured for the musicians to enter the parlor.

"Do you play anything?"she asked Ceres.

"Yes! My music teacher says I play the lyre especially well. And I can also sing well, too."

One of the women came with a handsome violin case, in which lay an elegant violin. Neptune took it and played a piece. Ceres applauded.

"I have never heard that piece before."

"You wouldn't have. You're the first to hear it. I composed it myself."

"So I am the first to hear a piece composed by Your Highness?"

"Of course."

"I don't know if I could ever go as far as to be able to compose something."

Ceres gestured to Fayruza to bring her lyre.

"I would like to play a piece for you."

Neptune gestured that she go ahead.

"Very nice."Neptune applauded, after she finished. "I do say you have some talent."

"Your Highness only says that."Ceres bluntly pointed out.

Neptune laughed.

"Oh, Venusians. You read body language and can tell emotions so well, it is just no use pretending with any of you, is it? It's all right, though. It is just as important to learn to enjoy the music, as it is to play it. Do you dance, as well?"

 _The shoes might not be as far fetched. I've seen shoes designed to look like teacups with heels, shoes having little dolls in them. I'm guessing they must just be for decoration, though, because some that have heels looking like teacups might not be very comfortable practical._


	4. Chapter 4

"Your Grace is a very good singer."

Ceres was pleased that this time the princess was genuinely impressed with her singing.

"I suppose you know that I really am impressed this time, don't you?"

"Yes."Ceres confirmed. "Your Highness has a very impressive music room. One could say all the rooms in your castle were music rooms."

Just about every room in Triton had virginals, a harp, or some sort of musical instrument. The walls were also lined with pictures of the sea. Not just the beaches, but under the seas themselves.

"You've gone swimming just about every day. Why would you bother to go so often?"asked Malwina as she loosened Ceres's hair from its braids.

"But I like to swim. I went swimming when Mama took me to Aphrodite's beach. You know those who swim in her waters are blessed with eternal beauty. You just don't like to go because _you_ aren't a good swimmer."she pointed out.

"That is true."Fayruza agreed.

Malwina frowned.

"Don't say things like that in front of the Neptonians. You'd put everyone in an instant dislike."Fayruza warned her.

"You have seen people swim from one continent to another, haven't you, Fayruza?"Ceres asked.

Fayruza's eyes widened.

"I don't think that's possible, Your Grace."

"On the Bosphorus. Back on Earth. You know, in my papa's kingdom in the Middle East."

"Oh! Um, no, Your Grace. I have never seen any competitions."

Many of the Neptonians had been to Earth just for that reason, it seemed. The Princess of Neptune herself held the title of International Continental Swimmer. Ceres felt a bit embarrassed when the Neptonian ladies asked her about the competition.

"Will Your Royal Highness ever compete again?"she asked.

"Perhaps I will. If I go to Earth again."

"And _I_ will give Your Royal Highness the certificate!"exclaimed Ceres. "Perhaps I might be Queen of the Middle East by then! Or Papa will allow me to give it to you!"

"You wouldn't compete yourself?"asked Neptune.

"Could I ever win against you?"

"Perhaps you could. I would love to compete with you. You're a good swimmer."

"A good swimmer. But Your Royal Highness is a _fantastic_ swimmer. I will have to practice a lot."

They sat in what seemed to be a combination of a ballroom, and a theatre.

There was a giant pool before them, and opposite from them in what would probably be the stage was an entire orchestra tuning their instruments.

"This should be interesting."said Ceres.

Several women, along with the Princess of Neptune walked towards the pool, and jumped in.

"We're watching a swimming competition."

That didn't appear to be the case.

"I think they're doing is dancing, or some kind of ballet!"

"I think dancing and ballet are usually done above water, aren't they?"asked Ceres.

"It seems on Neptune they do them under water."Malwina told her.

"But it does look like ballet, doesn't it? Or maybe some kind of play? Perhaps the music is also something the princess composed herself."said Ceres.

After the musicians finished one piece, the other swimmer went out of the pool, leaving the princess, who did yet another 'dance'. Then there was a break, and afterwards, they was a switch. It was the other swimmers 'dancing', and the princess playing her violin.

They weren't just there to enjoy themselves, it seemed, however. Not only did they have their usual lessons, this time, the ambassadress gave Ceres a different type of lesson, too. This was one of the lessons none of the other girls were given, just Ceres herself.

"Neptune is the Planet of the Deep Waters."she told her. "And a planet of opposites, you could say. Your Grace must always be prepared. It's common for quakes, for tsunamis, and there's the underwater world. That in itself is completely unknown."

She handed Ceres what looked like a map and a mirror.

"Are we searching for treasure?"she asked. "Pirate's treasure?"

"Perhaps not exactly treasure, Your Grace."

Many of Ceres's writing exercises, she liked to write to her parents. Smiling, she got out a piece of paper. She refused to allow her tutor to see them. Kunzite and Minako liked to be as involved in her education, and Kunzite. What would they say if she wrote saying that perhaps she would be looking for treasure? Would they believe it? Kunzite would just say her imagination would be getting the better of her. Minako would probably be more amused.


	5. Chapter 5

The Princess of Neptune would make her a Lady of the Siren As it wasn't a state visit, she wouldn't be receiving the Neptonian Order of Posoiden. The Neptonians were a little stricter on who their orders were given.

Since she had not Neptonian Orders, Ceres wore the girdle for the Order of Aphrodite, the highest order on her home order, as well as the star, or rather, crescent, from the Order of Serenity, the highest order in the Empire. Since the Order of Aphrodite was a girdle instead of a sash, one could wear it as well as a sash for another order. She wore the star for both. Or rather the crescent for the Moon, and the heart for Venus pinned on her dress. She wore no sash, as she would be given one when receiving one.

When bestowing her, the princess, she used her own Aqua Mirror, instead of a customary sword. The medal pinned on her dress was one of a lyre being played by a siren.

At the end of the ceremony, one of the courtiers handed the princess her violin on a velvet cushion, another doing the same with its bow. The princess stood, took the instrument and played. Some of her closest ladies also joined her, in a string quartet.

The Royal Neptonian String Quartet was known all among the galaxy, with the Princess of Neptune. There were only a privileged few who heard it. Ceres knew they had played at the Crown Princess of the Moon's wedding. They had played at her own parents' wedding, as well. But a quartet, she thought. Just like herself and the other duchesses. The Sailor Quartet.

Afterwards, Ceres also played her lyre and singed. It was more like a rehearsal or concert than a ball or ceremony. Then perhaps it seemed so because she was the one who was the one doing the playing instead of the dancing. Or maybe it _was_ a rehearsal? The entire Neptonian and Cerean court being the audience?

"This is a little more how I imagined Neptune to be."Ceres said to the princess, afterwards.

"Not the synchronized swimming?"asked Neptune.

"No."Ceres admitted. "I always imagined Your Royal Highness in an elegant gown, and playing an instrument."

After the ceremony or rehearsal, came the banquet. The princess had changed out of her ceremonial robes, and was wearing an elegant turquoise dress, with a mermaid cut skirt. Most of the Neptonian ladies also wore similar skirt. The jewels the princess wore were of corrals and shells. Ceres wore her skirt ankle length, instead of floor length, the easier for people to notice her shoes.

Malwina had been right when she said people would notice her shoes. She wouldn't wear platforms again, however nice they may look. Or if she did, then she would wear a floor length skirt with them. It wasn't even a few inches, but under the table, her feet were beginning to feel cold. She'd have to dance non stop all night to keep them warm.

The banquet consisted mostly of seafood, which was something Ceres was used to. Sea snails, scallops, oysters, clams, and cockles were widely eaten on Venus. She'd never seen seaplants eaten, however. Here, they seemed to replace land vegetables. Even in the soup. She certainly had never eating bouillabaisse with any vegetables in it. Just about everything came from the sea. The meats, the vegetables, everything. Ceres thought it all tasted rather salty. It seemed the Neptonians favored very salty dishes. And many kept pouring more from the expensive salt shakers, some before even tasting the food. She was starting to feel thirsty just by seeing them. Fortunately, as well as salt water, there was wine as well. Wine from grapes, not from sea grapes.

"I think Your Highness is eating more salt than caviar in that."she said out loud.

Then she realized she had made an error. More than once had her parents and her tutors told her she should think before she spoke. The princess might interpret it as an offence. The princess didn't seem to mind, however.

"Yes, we do have a penchant for seasoning our food with salt, don't we?"

She took the handsome salt shaker which Ceres had given her as a gift, and threw it up, and performed what seemed to be an elaborate juggle with it. Finally, at the end, it sprinkled salt on her plate.

"A bit of effort for only a small bit of salt,"she said, as she sprinkled it on her plate. "But like I said, we do like to salty food. And why not sprinkle it with a little, ah, elegance."

"Wouldn't it just be simpler to just use a salt shaker?"

During the ball, the princess seemed to prefer to play rather than dance.

"Does Your Highness dance?"asked Ceres.

"Of course."said Neptune. "I guess it seems that I probably don't. I don't dance often, oddly. I prefer to play. That doesn't go with someone who enjoys music, does it?"

"It is just that I always think of dancing, when I think of music. My music tutor says I am a fine dancer, too."

"I expected no less. In every ball I ever attended, apart from my own ladies, Minako was always the one who danced best. And the most. Up until the small hours of the morning."

Given the festivities, there was a small break from lessons, but it was back to them the next morning.


	6. Chapter 6

The beaches on Neptune were different than the one she had seen when Minako had taken her to Aphrodite's Rock. Here the sand was very fine, whereas there, there were larger pebbles. There were also no sea stacks to be seen beyond the shore. Ceres was disappointed to see that there was nothing among the fine grains of sand, either. Among the large pebbles on Aphrodite's beach, there were also plenty of mollusk shell.

They were at one of the Princess of Neptune's own private beaches. While many of the beaches were public, many also belonged to the Neptonian crown. Sometimes the princess would allow her subjects to enjoy the royal beaches.

"I think the Neptonians prefer what's _beyond_ the beach."Malwina said.

"Do you think there are reefs on this beach?"asked Ceres. "I want to see a Venus fan!"

"You'll have to dive to see them."

It was true that one of the favorite pastimes at the Neptonian court was to surf or scuba dive.

"And if we don't come back up?"asked Fayruza, sounding worried. "We were told not to go _too_ far out. And it would be easy to do so."

"I'll see that you do come back up."said the Princess of Neptune.

When one stepped into the waves, it was true, that the water almost seemed to pull you with it.

"But I'm a good swimmer."said Ceres. "And I do want to see the reefs. Meet a selkie, too."

It was said that the Neptonian royal family was descended from selkies. Many Neptonian nobility were said to descend from such. Only folklore, obviously, but it was one of her favorites. The princess of Neptune certainly had mermaid hair. It was exactly the same color and texture a mermaid would have her hair, Ceres thought.

She liked to think perhaps she might also be part selkie, as well. Or more likely mermaid. Aphrodite did emerge from the sea, as well. And she was certainly seductive. She liked to think perhaps she might also be part selkie. Or more likely mermaid.

"I might just speak selkie, or mermish!"she told them.

"Selkies are on the beach. And mermaids too far out in the sea."Malwina told her.

"Do you believe in mermaids and selkies?"asked the Princess of Neptune.

Ceres felt a little embarrassed.

"Well…yes. No. They're not _real_. Only in stories."

"It doesn't hurt to imagine they are. And where in the galaxy would one find one than here?"asked the princess.

"Why, on the Moon, bathing in the Sea of Serenity."Ceres pointed out. "And here. Playing with corals and pearls. But never coming out because the laws of the sea forbid it."

"You know quite a bit of Neptonian folklore."

"Mama and Papa like me to learn folklore as well as real history. But Your Highness prefers real history, not folklore."said Ceres bluntly.

"I don't have _that_ much of an imagination."Neptune admitted. "And honestly, I doubt that we will see mermaids and selkies, but would you like to dive?"

"Oh, yes!"exclaimed Ceres. "I didn't get to dive when I went to Aphrodite's Rock!"

It seemed the trip to the beach was more of a lesson in disguise.

"We're going to take a short sail out onto the sea."the ambassadress told them.

Fortunately, Ceres didn't suffer from the same seasickness that some of the other girls did, including Malwina. It seemed to go on forever. Every now and then they would come across a small patch of an island.

"Do you hear something?"Ceres asked Malwina and Fayruza.

The rest of the crew had already put wax in their ears. Ceres heard what seemed to be a particularly beautiful song. Didn't anyone else hear it? Suddenly, someone dived into the water. While the sea had been calm, these were somewhat turbulent waters, and very restless. She remembered what the ambassadress had said about Neptune being a planet of opposites.

"But we have to go after them!"she exclaimed.

The rest of the crew, however, didn't seem to hear. It seemed they had put wax in their ears. Only the ambassadress seemed calm.

 _Sirens, surely,_ the ambassadress wrote on a piece of paper. _Or mermaids._

"They would not dare attack us!"exclaimed Ceres. "They are subjects of the Princess of Neptune! We are here on her invitation!"

Then she remembered that everyone else had wax in their ears. They couldn't hear her. The ambassadress looked at her meaningly, and it dawned on Ceres why everyone had their ears covered. Only senshi were immune to the songs of the sirens. Not even Neptonians themselves were immune. Still, another few dived into the water, which suddenly became even more turbulent than before.

"Ceres Power, make up!"

She had been given her transformation rod before leaving Venus, and transformed. The Princess of Neptune would be horrified, surely, if she hurt any of her subjects, especially sirens, mermaids, or selkies, but then weren't the Neptonians who they were luring, as well? Luring to their deaths, surely? Seeing the ship approaching, with people still on, some of the sirens dived, and appeared, along with mermaids close by, and made as if they would attack. They seemed very determined to have it. The Sickle of Ceres appeared before Ceres.

"Cereal Grain Beam!"


	7. Chapter 7

The mermaids and sirens had fled from the attack, although it hit with a great splash on the water.

"You didn't hurt the mermaids or the sirens."said Neptune, after hearing about it.

They stood in one of her viewing rooms, viewing Minako and Kunzite.

"Although they did say, some got quite a fright when the attack hit the water. It sent them towards the rocks! But not to worry. No one was injured, and I think you passed with flying colors. You did save the ones who went overboard."

"Although you forgot that the attack also went towards the ones you were meant to save.

They found that actually the ones they meant had volunteered for it. The same people who had jumped over board.

"And you did perform your first attack! Your determination to save them was very great."said Minako.

The Princess of Neptune wasn't such an enthusiastic rider as she was a swimmer, but her subjects were just as much lovers of horses as Ceres was, and one of the entertainment arranged was a horse show. Neptune cared as much for horses as Minako. In other words, not much. Neptune preferred other recreations. Her guest, however, was a very enthusiastic horsewoman, she had some of her staff arrange the equestrian events for her guests.

Ceres herself would be putting the winning horse and rider. She loved horses. Not only riding, but also taking care of them. Kunzite said anyone could learn to ride, but a true horseman/horsewoman knew how to handle a horse, taking care of them.

Ceres wished she could judge as well.

"I've never competed in a _real_ horse show."she said to Neptune.

"Really?"asked Neptune.

"Yes. Imagine! They keep saying I'm not old enough. Like always! We do have horse shows at my court, though. Where _we_ compete."

She referred to the girls of the Cerean and Venusian nobility at her court.

"And who does the judging?"

"My Master of the Horse, equerries, and some of the nobles chosen for it. When Mama and Papa come, Papa will judge, too."

"And do you often win?"

"Most of the time. They say I am an excellent rider. I can vault, too!"she said, remembering Neptune's synchronized swimming.

"It's like doing gymnastics on your horse. You don't like horses very much."Ceres said in her usual blunt way.

"No, I can't say I do. Do you bet on them?"she asked.

Ceres shook her head.

"No. Not often. Mama and Papa don't like me to bet, and they keep an eye on Privy Purse. And my treasurer always reports back to them. My Keeper of the Privy Purse also keeps an inventory of my jewels and things, so I can't use anything like that. They tell me I shouldn't collect debts. It wouldn't be a good example to have creditors hassling after a royal duchess. And it would also reflect badly on Small Lady, with my being the leader of her guardians."

Neptune nodded.

"That does sound like good advice."

"And then I'm not so good with numbers, so I also have a hard time with keeping track of the amounts."

Minako hated math and anything having to do with numbers, too. In that, Neptune thought, they were certainly alike. It had been Minako who had insisted on choosing the math tutor who currently tutored Ceres on that.

For a while, Kunzite had insisted on tutoring her in this subject himself. Minako didn't like the idea of being tutored by Kunzite on such a thing, and refused to allow it. He would expect complete perfection, and could be very harsh. She knew that from personal experience.

She was still being taught by him, not that she managed to retain much, and had insisted one terrible math student was more than enough for someone to handle, and he had his hands full enough with everything else. She preferred to have him the tutor her, she thought, instead of her daughter spending hours working on her math exercises. Goodness knew only one math lesson with him was enough for anyone in an entire lifetime.

"I still bet sometimes, however."she said mischeviously. "They tell me it should just be within limits. Still, you should see some of the amounts and some of the trinkets I have won from Malwina. She likes to bet a lot."

And Ceres would certainly not like to be in her shoes. Sometimes creditors would come calling asking for her. When they did, everyone would always go to see what Malwina had lost, and see if they could buy it for themselves. Sometimes she even bet some of her prettiest trinkets. It wasn't odd to see someone else wearing a brooch or earrings she had bet. Her aunt was Ceres's governess, and would usually buy it back from them.

"And whom would she bet for from this lot?"asked Neptune, gesturing towards the arena. "As your host, I will pay, so feel free with the amount."she said.

"And I lose?"

"I will pay."

"That's very good of you, Your Highness."

Ceres wasn't sure if it was a good thing to accept. She wondered what her parents would do. Minako would probably have no problem accepting. Minako loved games of chance. Kunzite might not accept. He wasn't too fond of games of chance. In that they differed. In all this, she kept tapping her fan on one knee. Well…

"I shall only bet twice."she decided.


End file.
